


Dying to Cum

by Ambivalent_Amber (orphan_account)



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Lemon, Stinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: Bill is getting his freak on when he forgets to bite the lemon ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dying to Cum

It was a hot, sweaty, lonely evening in the Dauterive house. Bill's fatigues clung to his large form, he was getting hot under the collar. He kept staring at Ms. March's picture he had taped to his fridge. He grabbed a half rotten lemon off the counter and finished his beer, batting away fruit flies. He cut the lemon into mushy wedges, keeping the most firm one for his impending escapade. He licked the sour rotten juice off his sausage fingers and grabbed his only chair and dragged it to the living room. The chair had most certainly seen better days as it groaned under his mass. 

Bill took off his belt and pants. He tied the belt to the living room fan. It was tried and true to hold his weight. Bill put on his favorite hardcore femdom torture porn. He wanted to see those cocks get decimated. He went to town, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, heightening his ecstasy. He was on the verge of exploding when he tipped too far and couldn't get any air at all, he passed out and was only held up by his makeshift now noose. The lemon failed to rouse him. He came onto the carpet as his body struggled to get oxygen. 

A few minutes had passed and there was no returning. Bill was in the throes of death. Dmt coursed through his grey matter. He was hallucinating that he was burning in Hell before he actually died. Lemon juice dribbled down his chin. His bowels relaxed and he soiled the floor. 

A few days had passed and his friends had grown worried. They had broken into his house when they couldn't get in. They all stopped and gaped at the sight before them. It was Bill's semi nude bloated corpse, hanging from the ceiling fan. Hanged by his uniform belt. They all suppressed a gag and called 911. 

A few weeks later a closed casket funeral was held. The final sight of Bill haunted his friends minds, forever branded into their brains. They had to leave early, leaving the funeral director to lower the casket alone.


End file.
